Technical Field
The present invention relates to a an inkjet printer having multiple printer heads and a related printing method, and particularly to an improved printing method for an inkjet printer having multiple printer heads. The printer is capable of printing regardless of the positions of the printer heads by adopting printing methods according to the mounting positions of the printer heads.